Dragon's Lady
by elizabethlives
Summary: based on Bram Stoker's Dracula the whole movie told from Elizabeth's point of view. my first so no flames please but do review if you like it! or even if you can give me tips.


DRAGON'S LADY

DISCLAMIER: this book is a piece of fan fiction. All names places people and most of the dialog ECT, Are the properties of Francis Ford Coppola, James V. Hart and Columbia Pictures. All rights reserved this will not be sold to anyone at any time for financial gain.

1

It was extremely tedious sitting at a banquet table, having other men tell me I looked well today. Well of course I did. What women wouldn't on her wedding day? It was absurd.

The man called Vlad, who was now my husband, slid in beside me. "Are you all right Elisabeta?" " yes" I said stiffly. He stood without another word and walked over to his father. I looked down and shivered a little. In a few hours this man would be naked beside me under silky sheets. The thought frightened me. I knew about sex I had been taught to read and write and wasn't ignorant like other girls, but still. I barely knew this man.

My name is Elisabeta. In the language of our people it means "one who knows the land" and this is true. I was born here and my blood is pure. I would not be Vlad's wife else.

Tabitha, one of the servants I'd brought with me, tugged on my arm.

"Lady?"

I turned. "Yes?"

"We are ready to prepare you now"

"Alright" I stood and walked into the next room. My mother, robed in the blue of the priestess that was her birthright and mine was waiting for me there to do my hair as a girl for the last time.

"Mama" I said then was ashamed. Listen to me a great woman of 17, saying such things. But she only replied, "yes, child?"

"How will I become a Christian? They deny the Lady except as Mary and..."

"Then pray to Mary child and the Goddess will hear you" she gave my hair a final tug. "There. You look beautiful. "

I hugged her "Blessed Be, Mama"

"Blessed Be. And remember, child what I have taught you, but use it only at the greatest need and _never_ to do ill"

I nodded.

"Go now"

The bride and groom where escorted to the bedroom with much pomp. Things are still slightly pagan here, and life is precious. Vlad will probably prohibit all pagan things when he rules. As of yet he is still just prince. We sat in the bedroom far away from each other. I knew what I was supposed to do but I didn't wish to.

He watched me gently then stood up and tugged down his hair. It fell in brown clumps to the middle of his back. He then began to undress, staying away from me. I sensed he was telling me I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to. What a thought. As though a lady could chose such things. I stood up, beginning to undress as well. I watched this man out of the corner of my eye. He was handsome, his body slender, lightly muscled and nearly hairless except under the arms. "Vlad?"

He turned his head and my gaze was met with a pair of blue-grey eyes that seemed to see right though me. My blood began to race though my veins. "Beta?"

_Already I have a pet name_ I thought, feeling dizzy.

"Nothing" I turned away and took off my shift. He removed his hose and climbed under the sheets. I joined him and felt a fleet terror as we lay skin to skin.

"How old are you, Vlad?" my voice was shaking. "19 and you?" his voice belied his age a rich, deep dark chocolate of a voice. "17" I whispered. He turned away from me then back, torn. "Beta, I swear I will not harm you. Does lying with me frighten you that much?"

I couldn't answer because every part of my body, even the secret place between my legs was tingling.

"Beta?" "I know" he reached out to touch my face and I turned my head, sinking my lips into his. My whole body cried out with an intensity I had never felt before. His mouth opened beneath mine and he buried his fingers in my hair tilting my head back to kiss me deeper.

It seemed to take hours to explore every smooth inch of his skin with my fingers, lips and tongue. Sometimes he nibbled a little and made me giggle though my pleasure. We took a long time learning the spots that made us draw breath. He sucked gently on my breasts, stimulating the nipples with mouth and tongue and I did the same for him. When he finally slipped inside me and we moved together, he moved so gently that there was none of the pain my older siblings had described, but rather a deep pleasure that warmed, grew, and burst, leaving an aftermath of pleasant soft fatigue.

We lay quite now, limbs twined and I tried to think beyond the pleasure that beat still in my blood. 'I am sorry" was all I could think to say thinking _now he will find me immodest. _But he smiled. "Don't be sorry, Beta. I believe in the Lord with all of my soul but I do not think he would want us denied such pleasures as life can bring especially not to a man and woman wedded before Him." He kissed my forehead and yawned long and deep weary now as some men are after lovemaking. I curled up against his body his strong arms holding me safe. "I love you" I whispered aware that I would feel this love and need as long as I lived and also aware how few experience this. "You are my heart" he said simply and snuggled down into the bedclothes. "Vlad?" a shift. "Yes, my love?" "Goodnight" he smiled, his eyes made less intense by sleepiness. "Godspeed your dreams, love and may they be sweet"

We slept.

2

I don't know what woke me, maybe just the sunlight slanting gold though the chamber window. I was still curled around Vlad's body. "Good morning" he stretched lazily, looking just the way I felt. I took delight in stroking his slim chest. "And to you, Beta" he lowered his head his long hair brushing my face. I kissed him and we soon joined again. This time the pleasure was so great I nearly cried out. He did, letting out a soft groaning sigh into my neck. "Ahh, Beta lady..." he stroked my face. "You are beautiful"

"I am Eve" I said blasphemously.

"No, Beta you are salvation" he said. Standing he moved to the window of the chamber. "Come back"

He turned, climbing back into bed. "I'm not leaving Beta."

"Yes, but who knows? The Turks may attack tomorrow" I spat, and then gasped. _Oh wonderful_ but he only laughed and drew my body close, leaning down to kiss his way from my breast to my ear. "I see your blood is pure"

"Yes" I lowered my eyes. "It's all right, Beta. Now, shall we eat?"

I did not like my stepfather. He was savage looking and kept leering at me. Vlad was sitting as close to me as he could, and, propriety be dammed, kept bending to kiss my lips. It kept my body in a state of constant tingle so great I could hardly eat.

Vlad was practicing later when I walked down to the courtyard. James, his man-at arms, was fighting him. For a minute, I was sore afraid he would kill James "James" I called. "Let me try" James said puzzled, "Lady?" Vlad laughed. "Your sword, James "yes my lord" James gave him the sword. "Here, Beta watch my feet" he planted himself then moved around me slowly. "Don't let your guard down now"

I was having a harder time not just watching his skill and grace the way his powerful body moved like a great cat's. "Guard Beta!" the sword came down and I reacted instantly, blocking with the flat of the blade.

"Ha!" he twisted, unlocking the swords and bowed low to me. "The lady has some skill"

"That was the best block I've seen in years" James laughed. "I should teach you, Lady"

"Would you?"

He looked at Vlad. "My Lord?"

"If Beta wishes it"

I shivered. "You swear this?"

He took my face in his hands, cupping it. "I do"

I stood watching for a long time as he and James hacked away at each other. I memorized their movements as I watched.

I woke early the next morning and rose, dressing quickly, not bothering to wake the servants. I walked out to the stable and saddled Fala, my horse. She seemed just as

Eager to be off as I was and cantered down the Pass to the meadow at the bottom. I dismounted and let her graze wandering here and there finally giving into the urge to connect with the religion I had left behind. I removed my clothes and lay down on the ground, feeling the beat of She Who Gives Life flow though me. _Oh Goddess, please know I do not forget you_

"Beta?" _oh gods!_ I scrambled down the hill as fast as I could. Where had I put my dress? Gods only knew what he would think of this.

"Here, Saul" _Dear Goddess_ I thought hearing barking and Fala snorting. She disliked dogs. He most likely had been hunting. I prayed he had no one else with him.

Saul poked his head over and barked. I closed my eyes. Wonderful. How many princes found their brides of two days naked in a meadow? I stood resignedly, "hello my lord." He looked over and his eyes widened. "Have you seen my dress, love?" he smiled, then laughed. His laughter was as dark as his voice. He looked about him then threw me the dress. "Here, Beta. What in God's name possessed you?"

"I thought I was alone" my face flamed. He moved closer as I tugged the dress over my head and began to lace it. "Wait" my fingers stopped. He took the laces from me and began to unlace them again caressing my breasts with his long hands. I said as I tugged his tunic over his head, "we're in a meadow"

"Brother Hopkins doesn't need to know" his mouth was already on mine drowning all thought.

"My mother is one of the Old Ones, the fairy folk. Actually, she is their queen so now I am doubly royal"

"Mmm" he said into my neck.

"That doesn't bother you?" We were lying curled around each other. I could still feel the earth's beat and wished he could feel it too.

"You have Old Blood?"

"I am half" _I just said that. Men._

"Are you certain that doesn't bother you?"

"Yes"

He shifted, pulling me closer "Beta" he said into my hair "yes?" I closed my eyes feeling the warmth soak though my skin. "My father..." he paused, pressing his lips to my neck breathing in my scent. "Mmm, my love" "your father" I prompted. He lifted his head. "He doesn't want me to rule"

"What?" I stared at him.

"Well, you see, Radu was supposed to get everything" I gasp to myself. I had heard rumors from the village that Vlad had a brother named Radu but he was a traitor. He fought for the Turks.

"What happened?" he sighed "I think I had 12 winters and Radu had 7. I had just been made a man and so was allowed to grow my hair long as is the custom" he shook his head and I saw his hair ripple a little, slipping off his back to hang to the ground. It _was _very long.

"The ruling sultan at the time, Murad, decided he had doubts about Father's loyalty. So he went to the castle and locked us up prisoners in our own home! But Father was wily and he managed to convince Murad that he was loyal. He even left proof"

"What?" I whispered.

"Us." "They offered to educate us and at the time, a boy of 12 I thought, _know thine enemy _so I agreed. It is much better to speak the Devil's langue then for him to whisper about you and you will not know what he speaks"

"Yes"

".Radu decided immediately that he would play nice to the devils. Because he was younger and better looking the warlord decided to give him rooms and to offer him conversion instead of death"

"And did he?"

"Yes. I wouldn't of course. I spat in their faces all I could. They would get no pleasure out of me, the spawn of Hell that they where. Needless to say, I got these" he turned so that I could see the huge whip scars that covered his bare back.

"Did your father come for you?"

"No. eventually I had to bribe a servant to keep off the guards so I could escape and make my way home. But at least I stayed faithful to _this"_ he touched the dragon ring he wore, the symbol of The Order.

"What is it that Radu converted to?"

"They call their religion Islam. They believe one should worship by pillars of faith.

"And they believe not in Christ?"

"Yes but he is not the One in their minds" he looked at me and I blanched. "I am sorry..."

He shook his head "no. you are the most intelligent woman I have ever known."

"I was taught to read and write. Not just our tongues but Greek and Latin as well. I did not think a prince of the Order would want a woman to be too bright" he laughed. "Women aren't evil. If that were true Mary would be. I would much rather have a woman at my side that I could talk to and debate with then one who only knew how to spin and say "yes my lord no my lord"

He twisted and called "Saul" Saul came round and panted down at us with amusement. "Hush" Vlad told him. "Get a blanket" Saul disappeared and came back with one in his teeth. Vlad took it and spread it over both of us. "Good…" he paused "afternoon?" I yawned. "It doesn't matter." "This is true" he kissed me softly. I snuggled close tucking the corner of my side in. a wind had picked up and I was grateful for the blanket's warmth. "Vlad" I was so sleepy now. "Hmmm?" he was kissing my neck sucking gently on the skin.

"What happened?"

"Happened?"

"To Radu"

"Oh" he didn't lift his lips from my neck so every word he said was muffled slightly and sent tingles down my spine. "I think he married into the tribe and has children now"

I shuddered "marry with them. Are not their woman many to a man?"

"No, they take only one wife as we do"

"I- forgive me, Vlad but they seem as us"

I couldn't see his face but I sensed he smiled. "Yes Beta in many ways they are"

I felt imbecilic for voicing this thought. "Then why are we fighting?"

"For honor. For God. For our way of life"

"Killing people is _very _honorable" I yawned and fell asleep to the ripple of his laughter on my neck.

3

When I woke up it was a few hours later. I was in the solar, on our bed. I sat up and looked around, panicked. "Vlad!"

"Here, Beta" he was sitting on the chair across from the bed.

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you" his rich voice was amused. I stared at him incredulously. "Up the Pass?" and then another thought struck me "_naked?"_

"No dear love I wrapped you quite well in the blanket. No servant saw so much as a toe, I promise" he was smiling at me and I noticed for the first time that his eyes changed colors with his moods, becoming bluer if he was happy or greyer if he was angry or sad.

"I'm sorry you had to carry me so far my lord"

"It was no trouble you are not heavy" he looked at me gently. "Beta…" he trailed off and I sat up. "Yes?"

"Nothing" he turned away as I began to dress.

Later that night we lay drifting off, I said "I don't doubt your cause my lord, only..." I trailed off and he disentangled himself to pull the sheets up. "Yes, Beta?" he said, lying back down. "I hate killing" he moved closer "I'd just as soon not kill either, my love but I'm sworn to protect my people"

"I know" I said and we spoke no more.

I was falling though darkness, running trying to find Vlad. I could hear his voice but couldn't see him. Bells were ringing in my head. I jerked awake and realized the bells were real.

_No Goddess. Please. Not yet._

I clutched Vlad to me, he had not yet woken. My whole body was covered in fearful sweat.

_Damm the Turks! Damm them to hell!_

The bells had stopped. I shook Vlad. 'Wake up!" he stirred, yawning widely and stretching like a cat. "What is it, love?"

"The bells are calling you. But I won't let them take you. I love you too much, God can't have you" I am weeping. He sat up, long hair tousled, rubbing sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. "No, Beta love, it is only the hour from the church. You were dreaming. It is very early, hush now, shhh" he gathered me to his chest, rocking me like a child and gradually my sobs quieted. "I am so afraid of losing you" I whispered. He pulled me around so that I was facing him. "Beta I promise you no matter how long it takes, no matter what happens_ I will_ _always find you._ I will go to the ends of time and earth for you."

"You swear?"

"By God Himself" he lowered his lips to my forehead, pulsing sweetness though my body.

We spent most of the day in bed. It felt like being ten years old and sick, except that I was not sick. Every time Vlad would sleep I would stare at him with fierce tenderness, I even stripped the sheets down to look at his body, slender and fair and strong. Hair flowing down his back like a brown river. I was calm now because I knew: _whatever happens he will always be mine._

4

WHEN the summons came I was ready for them. That night I called Tabitha to me. I said, "I want you to pack a bag for my lord. He leaves early tomorrow" Tabitha did as she was bid. Later, I laid out what I would need, packing a bag of my own including a soldiers uniform and Father's old sword. James had been giving me lessons for months. I knew I could use it.

I sat up late, waiting for Vlad. He came quietly to me and we made love with a passion born of the knowledge that he would not see me again for some months. (Or so he thought) we lay in the dark until he said "I wish I did not have to leave you."

"Your duty is to your people"

"I know, Beta but God knows I shall miss you" he kissed me. I closed my eyes reveling in how good it felt. "You need sleep now"

"Beta what I said before, I mean it. I will always find you"

"I know. Sleep"

I nearly didn't make it out of the castle unseen. I joined the army riding north, careful to keep my face concealed. By the time I got to the border, I was just one more soldier and it didn't matter. I was grateful for this. Men do not hide their faces.

The first night curled up in the tent was the worst of my life. It was cold, even though I wrapped myself in 2 blankets. My uniform was rank and I dared not take it off in case someone came and saw his lady. I knew they wouldn't hesitate to send me home. The thing I missed most was Vlad's warm body against mine every time I turned over.

All too soon I heard the call. Stumbling out of bed, I took down the tent. I could see Vlad on his horse, speaking in an undertone to James. My need to go to him was an ace within me. But of course, I did not. The man next to me, an older man said "Boy!" "What's your name?"

"Ezra" I said giving him the first name I could think of.

"Go first rank."

I followed the first man I saw up to what luckily the first rank was. I shuddered, remembering something Vlad had told me that they send the men who want to die up to the front. _Gods protect me. _Vlad was calling things to the soldiers. I asked the boy next to me, "What is my lord saying?"

"We must run forth" said the boy not seeming puzzled I knew nothing but mentally I kicked myself. If I did not want to be caught I would have to learn to blend in.

Vlad yelled something I couldn't hear over the general noise but his cry was echoed by the soldiers around me. I called it too, excited by the smell of courage all around me. Seeing my beloved on a horse, tall above the men raised in me a battle lust such as only the women-warriors my ancestors, would have.

There are many great stories which glorify war. This is not one of them. There is no glory in war.

Upon my first killing I had to stumble to a bush and vomit. I had no idea the human body possessed so much blood. "Boy?" I felt James's hand on my solder and turned away quickly _oh no_. If anyone could unmask me James could. He would know me, uniform notwithstanding.

"I'm all right" I said.

"Are you certain, boy?"

"Yes" I made myself walk away from the bush and immersed myself back into the fight.

As far as I could tell nothing was gained that first day. The boy who talked to me, Lier and I where the only young soldiers left at the end of it. I'll say this for the Turks. They know how to kill. I was terrified that we would be brought to Vlad for bravery and slightly disappointed when we were not. I considered briefly sneaking into his tent and reveling myself but thought better of it. A Turk and your wife sound the same in the dark.

I don't know how I managed to keep up. The boy who had befriended me, Lier was a farm boy. I thought he was kind and he seemed eager to show me the ropes. Marching took a toll on me mentally and physically. Watching Vlad, who fought like nine men, I could not reconcile the man I loved with this snarling red eyed creature. My skill with a sword grew and somehow I managed not to be caught or killed. Lier looked out for me as best he could.

8 days after this a messenger came riding into camp. He raced over to Vlad and talked in an undertone to him. Vlad's face crumpled. "Are you certain?" he whispered. "Yes" the man said. We don't know where she is"

_Oh no_

I knew I had to reveal myself now. It was imperative he not be worrying about me and trying to fight at the same time. A direct approach would be best.

"Lier" I said later, "can you take me to my lord?"

Lier's eyes winded. "No, Ezra. Be more then my life is worth. His lord's got a fierce temper when he's roused. His wife's gone and they can't find her." "They say" he lowered his voice. "They say she's gone into the fairy country to couple with the prince there" my insides flamed. The fairy prince was my half-brother, or would be if he existed. Lying with the fairy prince indeed! I was so angry I almost forgot my cover and ordered him. "All right Lier, I'll go myself"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said but I was already leaving so barely heard him.

When I got to the larger tent I slipped inside. Vlad was sitting humming what I recognized as The Lord's Prayer to himself.

"My lord?"

He turned a red light blazing in his eyes so I fell back, but his anger was born more of grief then anything else. "Speak quickly, boy."

I reached up and tugged off my helmet. My hair rippled dark to the middle of my back. His eyes grew so wide I could see the whites in them all the way around "Beta?"

"Hello"

He came forward and touched my hand with the little gold cross he wore around his neck. I understood. He thought I was a demon and would therefore vanish at its touch.

"I'm real"

He reached out stroking my face then pulled me into his body kissing me deeply till I had to pull away from lack of breath. The ends of my nerves were singing. It had been 10 days since I'd touched him. He looked at me, running his fingers though my hair. "Beta, God, I thought…" he kissed me again my mouth opened underneath his and I became aware he was unbuttoning my uniform "wait"

"No" he moved his mouth to my ear, the line of my chin. "Vlad!" I tugged a little then harder suddenly terrified. For the first time his incredible strength was real to me. Before this it had been a tale in the shadows. He became aware of my struggle and relaxed his hold. We were both panting "what will the men think?" he laughed. "Ah love, of course. Where can we go?"

I shook my head. "I know not" he sat on the floor, pulling me with him. "I want to know everything Beta. How on earth did you do this? And why? Did you think I had forgotten you? I thought of you always" he was kissing the line of my throat. "Vlad!"

"I can't stand it"

I laughed._ Men "_Nor I but not _here_"

"No?" he stood up. "Then name the place"

"You can't the men need you"

"Nay, they do not. We have won. That is why I was weeping for you" he laughed. "Ah, God loves me after all" "now name the place or I shall have you here"

"You shall not. You are honorable" I am laughing. "No man is that honorable Beta. Quick!"

"Or what?"

His eyes narrowed. "Use your imagination"

"Oh, I am but you will not like what I tell you"

"All right that settles it. You leave me no choice" he picked me up and carried me to the horse "Ah. No!" I am laughing so hard I can barely speak. "There's a cottage about 4 miles south of here. No one lives there but it is well kept." "How do you plan to get there?" "We shall ride, of course"

"Like this?"

"Like what?" he looked down and saw my uniform. "Oh. Hold still."

"No, put me down and I'll do it. You're in no condition to touch my breasts" "as my lady wishes. As usual you are right" he set me down. "There" I buttoned. "Onward!" he picked me up and swung me gently over the horse.

5

I can't remember the ride. My whole being was filled with Vlad. His smell, the way clinging to him on the back of the horse felt. When we reached the cottage he swung down and reached up for me. I collapsed into his arms and he enfolded them around me breathing in my scent. We stood quite until he kissed me. After that we couldn't move fast enough. But then I pulled back remembering something.

He groaned. "Beta" I laughed. "Is there a lake near here?" he stared at me muddled with desire as all men are. "What?"

"I'm filthy I haven't bathed in eight days"

"All right, Beta" he thought, sitting there. We where almost naked already and looking at him made the ache in my whole body intensify. "There's a lake near here, down that hill" he pointed. "I'll come as well. I should bathe also" he stood.

The water was icy but it felt wonderful to scrub my body with sand for I had no tallow or other means to make soup. Vlad kept a distance away from me but I waded over and took his hand. "You are my husband, look now" he raised his head and splashed me. I jumped, yelling and whacked water back at him. We both climbed out and walked hand and hand like Adam and Eve. We kept looking at each other, unashamed somehow. It was as though in this place where nature held sway we had given into it.

The cottage was as he said, but cold. "Wait." Vlad said "I will bank up the fire" he found flint and I found a tunic, dress and under things.

"Will this fit?" I asked. He looked. "Yes" I sat on the bed. "Now you may approach my lord"

"Thank you my lady" he sat tugging on my arms so that I slid into the space between his body and the bed.

"Beta?" I looked up at him at the face that was so dear to me at the long ropes of his hair lying brown and clean.

"What?"

"You have to tell me _why"_

"I couldn't stand it" this felt obvious to me and I didn't know why he couldn't see it. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought that something was wrong. The castle is difficult to lay siege to what with the cliffs, of course, but I thought..."

"I would have sent a messenger if that where the case" I told him. "Of course. I was not thinking" "these days my mind sees only battle fields"

"I am not battle"

He laughed "no" he bent his head to my neck, kissing his way downward. 'No, my love you are…"

"Salvation" I reminded him.

He sighed. "Yes"

Later, I spoke into his chest, where he had settled me. "I think I am barren" he looked at me "why?" "Because I should have already bore you a child" I am shaking with my fear. "Shhh" he said. "Ah, Beta. The last time I saw you feared it must be me hmm?"

"I laughed halfheartedly. I had seen him with the lust upon him. It wasn't funny.

'That's better. You know I would never turn you out" "we are very young, you and I it may be that God wills our child to come later. And even if you are barren that does not change that I love you" he pulled me up to his face and kissed me slowly.

The next morning when I woke I had no idea where I was. I turned over and saw Vlad. "where are we?" he yawned and shifted. "In the cottage" "oh yes" I felt him put his arms around me and shuddered a little. It was hard now not to think of how easily he could throw me though a window as though I weighed nothing. He was looking at me with a terrible misery in his eyes "oh Beta, I am sorry you have come."

I looked him right in the eyes. "I am not. This land is mine also. I will fight for it."

6

WE went back to the castle without incident. My courses didn't come that month. I thought nothing of it. But when the next month was almost gone and still nothing I began to feel a growing bubble of hope. I went looking for Vlad and found him in the church. Brother Hopkins looked at me but I couldn't read his expression through his beard. I knelt, demurely, playing this game. Vlad looked up from the alter. "Hello, Beta" I gestured for him to fallow me outside. I would not talk about childbirth in front of this old grey beard who hated the Goddess. I said "I think I am with child" he nodded. "Which sex?" "I don't know yet. It is very early." I was praying to the Goddess for a boy so that he could rule. He smiled at me. "I told you you were not barren"

"There is danger for you" Tabitha said later.

"What sort?"

'Well, you are small Lady. You may not live"

I blanched, I had not thought of this "yes"

"And Lady? The child will be a boy"

I looked at her. "How do you know?"

She gazed back. "How think you?" I flushed. It had been a mistake to tell the servants I still practiced the old rites in secret and that they might if they wished. It was the one thing I hid from Vlad. "If you tell my lord!"

"Nay, Lady, never!" she looked so fearful unduly so. I turned my head and saw the glow of yellow fire fading from my eyes. _Oh no. _I had never told the servants about being half fairy. "You have Old blood in you" Tabitha said in awe.

"Yes now go!"

"Do you have Old blood?" I asked Vlad that night, gazing into his face, trying to memorize it. Sometimes I thought my love for this man was too much to bear.

"No, I have Mongol blood"

"Who?"

"The Hun"

"Oh" I considered this.

"Their blood lust in battle is a sight to behold. Or was, since there are none of them left." "Sometimes mine irritates me. I have killed a fellow soldier more then once. I do not mean to do it but friend and foe look the same under a red haze. When I was a boy I killed another lad because he slighted me. I hit him and broke his neck" he looked at me "I shouldn't be telling you this"

"You need not. I have seen it" my voice shook, though I tried to steady it. He sighed, acknowledging this.

My belly grew, not daily but monthly. My back aced. Vlad was called to battle twice as my time neared and I was frightened he would be killed before his son was born, an ill omen if there ever was one. From the way the child kicked, I knew it would be soon. One night in late December, just after Samerian, the wind was more powerful then usual. It mixed with the howling of the wolves outside the castle. I was frantic as my pains began. The women tried to calm me, but could not be soothed.

"You must lady. This child is big and healthy but he will not come if you do not calm yourself!"

"Where is Vlad? This child must not be born without him!"

"He is riding!" "Please, lady, do as we ask!"

I walked and lay as they bid me and the pains came sharper and closer together. The midwife was called. She felt my swollen belly. "He's coming out the right way" she declared. I shrieked as the first contraction gripped me. "Ah, Goddess!"

"Quick, lay her down." My body was raked with pain so intense it was like white hot fire, a pain so deep spots appeared in front of my eyes. The pains went on and on until I sank into a state between sleeping and waking.

Then...

"_Comes tracostan veniche matle' _

_Hush, little love, no harm will come to you. I am here._

_Oh God._

I could feel him. Defying the law of most men who waited outside while their women suffered he was here, his arm around my body, lending me support. I pushed, arching as the pain rolled over my body in waves. There was a loud cry.

"Here Lady" came the midwife's voice and I opened my eyes to receive my child. A boy. I cradled him in my arms, looking down. His eyes where mine brown pools but his sharp little nose and thin face where Vlad's.

We named him Tabis: _fire._

7

TWO winters later a fever swept the countryside. First the peasants sickened then us. Vlad, who was with his men in the field, caught it first. I awoke one night to find his body burning up with it.

Frantic about Tabis I would not leave his side when he sickened and Tabitha had to push me into my own bed where I lay for 2 days shivering and sweating, near death. Then I woke on the third day weak but feeling well. I went to Vlad, who had recovered as well but was still weak, lying in a cot off the chamber. He had been there for weeks, trying to keep the fever from me as his own raged. I had tended him gently, sponging his hot body with rags though he told me not to.

He smiled as I came over. "You are well, Beta?"

"Yes"

He smiled. "And the boy?"

I shook my head. He gazed at me. "No, Beta"

"I tried" I whispered and turned away. His voice called me back as it always would. "Oh Beta I am sorry"

"As am I" I whispered and walked over to hold him close. He was all I had now. My child was dead.

I went though the next months in a daze, not caring where I lived or died. Vlad went off to battle though I begged him not to. I will never forget how he looked in his armor, the way he responded to my pleading, kissing me as I asked. I was ashamed later and berated myself. A knight's lady knows her lord's fate and submits to it. Another month passed slowly and snow began to gather on the Carpathians. I looked up from weaving one day and realized it had been a full year since Tabis had died.

I hard a thunk. Blinded by tears, I turned my head. There was an arrow lying on the floor. I blinked. What was that doing there?

Kneeling I picked it up and ripped a bit of paper from it. In a clumsy, childlike scrawl it read, _your lord is dead_

What?

I stared at it uncomprehending. Dead, how and why? Killed by whom?

Looking back on it now, I realize I did not use my judgment. It was clearly a trick. If I had even looked at the arrow, I would have seen it was not one of our own. But of course, I did not.

The view of the sky is beautiful from the window. The river even prettier. _Look down_ the river whispers. _Let go,_ the river whispers. _Let go_

Cold. My whole body was suffused with a cold so deep I couldn't shake it. I pulled myself out of the water slowly, and turned.

To see myself floating there dragged down by my sodden dress. _Dear God! _I looked, not understanding. There was no cold anymore. In fact I felt nothing.

_What is going on?_

My head had been smashed on the river's bottom I could see the blood swirling in the water. I was dead, then. No, I was here. It made no sense.

"Lady?"

I fled, hiding in the rocky bank's shade. "Ah, Goddess, Lady!" Tabitha knelt, tugging my saturated body up.

'No Tabitha, here I am" I said, standing, but she walked right past me.

"How?" Matilda, one of my ladies was speaking. All three of them had gathered in the chapel behind the castle and placed my body on the alter steps.

"Drowned. I found her. Dear Goddess, how will we tell my lord?"

"He will kill us all" Tabitha said grimly.

_He might _I thought.

"I found this "Ellen held up the torn note and arrow. "In the solar"

Tabitha took it as she was the only one who could read. "Your lord is dead" she read. "That's a Turkish arrow" observed Ellen.

"It was a trick!" Matilda whispered. "Oh, my poor Lady, you died in vain."

I had always known Vlad and I had a strong mental link but I had not expected him to come riding back two days later with the truth already written on his face. The night before I had written a suicide note and placed it with the body. I found I was able to move back and forth between spirit and body maybe because I was 'dammed.' Brother Hopkins was saying as much, but Vlad wasn't listening. He was touching my hair shakily as though afraid that he would break me. He was sobbing, deep, racking sobs that filled me. He stood now, knocking the bowel of holy water that stood by the alter he snarled at one of the priests trying to get the large wooden cross away from him. I started forward, and then stopped. What could I do? Ghosts have no power in the world they've left behind.

Vlad ran to the alter and drove his sword into it. A crack opened and blood surged forth the blood of Christ himself. He caught some in a the alter chalice and drained it, howling;

""_sen se sivotrse, shivmayon summer!"_

_The blood is the life. Dear Goddess, what have I done?_

8

By morning I couldn't stay in the castle. Nasferatu is what we call such creatures. They have no souls, they are dammed. And anyone they bite becomes one of them. They can call the wind the rain they can shape shift, become a wolf, a bat a mist. They can even appear as they were before they were dammed though it may be 1000 years or more since then. I had no doubts that Vlad was one of them.

I don't know how many years passed while I watched the slow decay of a place I cherished. I saw Tabitha and Ellen and Matilda not at all. I shuddered to think what had happened to them, killed or worse. But no, I would not think of that. The villagers stayed far away believing it to be a place of evil. (Which it was) I spent much of my time in the village. They whispered of a nameless thing that preyed on the village women leaving them alive but much drained. Time seemed to have stopped and all I could do was wait.

And then the boy came.

I learned from reading his journal that his name was Jonathan Harker and he was a clerk with a law firm in London. He also had a girl named Mina. The night he arrived I saw him pull up in a carriage I'd never seen before. That was when I realized how many years had passed. I flew down the stairs to the hallway (scattering rats) and nearly ran into something standing by the door. The boy was coming up the steps now. He was very young if I was any judge of age. Pity squeezed my heart. This boy was foreign. He had no idea what was standing in wait for him deceivingly holding the light.

Jonathan paused on the threshold. I wished I could warn him. This boy needed protection.

The thing said, in my husband's voice: "welcome to my home. Enter freely of your own will and leave some of the happiness you bring"

Jonathan, clearly having no idea how to respond to this, asked "Count Dracula?"

_Count?_

"I am Dracula" "and I bid you welcome Mr. Harker to my house." He paused, and then gestured with a milk white hand. "Come in"

Jonathan hesitated, and then stepped over the threshold.

I followed them. The chamber Vlad led Jonathan to was a small one down the hall and up some stairs from the solar. It saddened me to see it in such disarray. As we passed I heard Vlad whisper something and the door swung shut. I wondered what was inside then shuddered. I didn't want to know, most likely. Jonathan set his luggage down in his bedroom and then moved across to the other room adjacent. Vlad was already there, setting up the table for a meal. Jonathan sat down at the head of the table. I hovered near, very nervous as to what would happen next. "You will, I trust excuse me that I do not join you." Vlad said. "But I have already dined, and I never drink…. Wine"

I shivered. The meaning of _that _was clear.

A portrait of Vlad over the fireplace caught Jonathan's eye. "An ancestor? I see a resemblance"

I had turned away and so I didn't hear Vlad's response and the next thing I knew he gave a bellow of rage and when I turned he was holding a sword to Jonathan's throat!

"It is no laughing matter!" "We Draculs have a right to be proud. What devil or which was ever so great as Attila whose blood flows in these veins!" he ran the sword along his long pale fingers, laughing to himself. "Blood is too precious a thing in these times. The war-like days are over. The victories of my great race are but a tale to be told." He tossed the sword carelessly onto the table. 'I am the last of my kind"

Jonathan stood, looking abashed. "I have offended you with my ignorance Count. Forgive me".

I guard the boy as he sleeps. Many times during the night I hear the snarl and scuffle of feet outside. The wolves do not stop baying all night this does not frighten me. Wolves are part of this land and I fear nothing here.

When the sun came up the howling stopped.

I spent most of the day in the village and learned more about Jonathan from gossip. He was English and even younger then I'd thought.

When I got back to the castle, I found Jonathan and Vlad sighing deeds. Vlad was putting the family seal to something I couldn't see. "There Count. You are now the owner of Carfax Abby in Perfleet. Congratulations" he turned his head but Vlad had moved, too quickly for human eyes to see, to his other side. I couldn't tell if this rattled Johan than he just turned again. "Your firm writes most highly of your talents. They say you are a man of good taste." He seemed highly amused by this statement. "And that you are a worthy substitute to your predecessor Mr. Renfeild." He turned and his face froze. I heard Jonathan dimly behind him, asking about the locations of the houses he had brought, but I was focused on him. He was immobile staring at something I couldn't see. I walked through him to see what he was looking at. "Do you believe in destiny?" "That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose?" he reached out, his fingers gliding over the candle flame unscarred, knocking the inkwell unnoticed, and picked something up. It was, I could now see, a tintype. I looked closer. _That looks like me! _

"I see you've found Mina. I thought she was lost" Jonathan passed through me to stand beside Vlad. An ink blot was spreading over her now obscuring all but her face. She did her hair differently then I did, but that aside we were twins. "We're to be married as soon as I return" "are you married Count?" a pause. I watched as Vlad's shadow rose up choking Jonathan in effigy, but his body remained still. "Sir? Are you married?" Vlad closed his eyes. "I was married once. Ages ago it seems. She died."

"Oh I'm very sorry"

"She was fortune." "My life at its best is a misery" he closed the tintype and gave it back to Jonathan. "She will no doubt make a devoted wife. And you a faithful husband'' Jonathan smiled and tucked the tintype into his waistcoat pocket.

"Write now, my friend to your firm and to any loved ones and say that it shall please you to stay with me until a month from now"

Jonathan looked up and for the first time I saw a flicker of fear cross his face. "Do you wish me to stay so long?"

Vlad leaned down to stare at Jonathan like a cobra ready to strike. "I will take no refusal"

I STOPPED spending my days in the village, determined no harm would come to Jonathan. He wore the girl's cross even to sleep and for that I was grateful. A few weeks later I was in Jonathan's rooms when Vlad came in Jonathan was shaving, it startled him. "I didn't hear you come in" he dabbed at the cuts on his neck. Vlad set down the bundle of clothes on the bed and glided over "take care how you cut yourself, it is more dangerous then you think"

Jonathan not really listening turned back to the mirror. I saw his face in it for an instant before Vlad snarled, shattering it. Jonathan looked up again, confusion on his face. "A foul bauble of men's vanity" Vlad crooned. "Perhaps you should grow a beard" as he spoke he reached around Jonathan and took the razor from him. Lighting fast, his tongue darted out and he licked the blood from it. I felt like vomiting but it seemed to please him because he gave a great shuddering sigh before turning back to Jonathan.

"The letters I requested. Have you finished them?"

Jonathan handed him 3 envelopes which Vlad sorted through one handed, as his other hand still held the razor. "Good" he said. He then dipped the razor into the water, shaving Jonathan. They where both very tense and for a moment I was afraid that Vlad would cut Jonathan's throat.

But no.

"Should you leave these rooms, you will not by any chance go to sleep in any other part of the castle." "It is old and has many bad memories." "Be warned"

"I'm sure I understand." Jonathan was rigid.

_No you don't you have no idea _I thought. Vlad lifted the razor dripping... and finally saw the cross. His eyes widened. He growled and threw Jonathan across the room. "Do not put your faith in such trinkets of deceit!" we are in Transylvania and Transylvania is not England, our ways are not your ways. And to you there will be many strange things." He held out his hands in a gesture of supplication.

"I've seen many strange things already" Jonathan retorted. "Bloody wolves chasing me though some blue inferno…" he broke off as the howling of the named animals reached him. They gathered underneath blending with the shadows.

Vlad laughed, tipping his head back in ecstasy. "Listen to them. The children of the night. What sweet music they make." He looked at Jonathan seeming amused. He all but cocked his head.

When Jonathan left his room two nights later, I followed him. This place had grown old without me and I could strongly sense its distress and need.

With only one candle lighting the way, he moved along. The first door he came to, our bedchamber was difficult to open and he had to push hard. I was already though and looking around with a blend of misery and resentment. There was the bed, _our _bed, covered in cobwebs with a few pillows at the end of it. I had forgotten how large it was. I moved towards it, and then halted. There was something there. Something unspeakable. It lay grinning and malevolent beneath the sheets that once held love and pleasure. The sheets in which I bore my child. It seemed to be calling Jonathan for he was moving toward the bed with a strange expression on his face. I had a horrible notion suddenly. I just prayed that I was wrong. I leapt on to the bed making myself solid as I did so. Up they came, white women bare to the waist, hunger etched in the lines of their faces.

Ellen, Tabitha, and Matilda.

Jonathan yelled, backing away and I let my body fade they hissed at me. _I am dead. There is nothing more you can do to me. _

_Run _I told Jonathan. He did not, could not hear me but run he did.

All the next day I heard banging and the shouts of the gypsies below me. By reading a paper I found on Vlad's old desk I learned he was leaving for London and his new home would be Carthax Abby. I recalled how Vlad had looked at Mina's picture. I must stay with this girl and protect her. Because I had no doubt he was going for her.

It stormed though most of the trip. At first I wandered the deck but after finding the gristly remains of the 2nd mate on the 3rd of July I stayed in an unoccupied cabin. Briefly I thought of using the power of the Old Gods against Vlad, for it was he, I knew who made this perpetual storm. But to do this I would have to become solid and then risk being seen. The crew grew restless whispered about a wolf on board. The urge grew stronger. I resisted it. This was not the time. We reached London on the 5th without incident. It took me a long time to get off_ The Demeter_ because I thought those poor men deserved at least a semi-decent burial. By the time I found Mina's home, discovered she wasn't there and traced her essence to an estate called Hillingham, Vlad had already been there an hour. I got there just in time to see a red haired woman walking into the garden her nightdress billowing in swirls of orange fire around her. Mina followed calling her name: "Lucy! Lucy!" but it was no use. Her expression was demonic, like my serving woman's were. I raced up the steps and though the French doors at the top, having no desire to see what would happen to Lucy. I heard her recount to Mina a few days later how she dreamed a great wolf lay with her and how she had opened her legs to him as though he were a lover, but I saw it not and he had enchanted Mina so that she could not remember the incident.

I knew it was no dream. I knew because I looked out at the garden that night and I saw him there, lazy, sated, making growling noises of disgusting contentment. I almost went to him, but stopped myself. He must think Mina and I where one until I could find some way to destroy him.

9

I stayed with the girl, Mina all the time because I had no where else to go. The house was large and I spent most of the time trying to avoid being seen by the servants. One day soon after I arrived, I heard Mina telling Lucy she would be going out for a while to buy some medicine. (Lucy was still weak from her encounter with Vlad and Mina worried.) I knew I had to go with her for I sensed Vlad would find her there. He had always known _my _mind and where to find me as a man so now I doubted he would have any trouble finding Mina.

The sidewalk of a busy street in London. I trail Mina closely, staring in wonder at how the world has changed. And then there comes the voice

_See me. See me now. _

Mina's head turned. Vlad was standing stock still watching her. He looked as he had in life except in his dress and the fact that he was mostly clean-shaven. I moved too, drawn by the power, forgetting for a moment that I was in a strange country and this thing that was once my husband was not calling me. I stayed outside of the shop while Mina went in and stayed away from Vlad, who was, of all things buying a paper. Men are odd.

As Mina exited, I saw Vlad move. He bumped her lightly, then caught the bottle of medicine which was about to shatter in the street. I moved closer being as Mina's shadow.

"My humblest apologies!' "Please forgive my ignorance I am recently arrived from abroad and I do not know your city." He cocked his head at her. She stared back, at a loss. His tone changed, grew quiet. "If a beautiful lady..." she cut him off, un afraid and hostile. "You may purchase a street atlas for sixpence, good day." She turned. He understood. "I have offended you" she looked back.

"I am only looking for the cinematograph. I understand it is a wonder of the civilized world."

I could see her plainly as a schoolteacher in the way she drew herself up. "If you seek culture then visit a museum. London is filled with them. If you'll excuse me... "And she walked away. I followed only to be as surprised as she was when we both rounded the bend and saw him standing in the same way as though we had not moved at all. He was regarding her with amusement. "A woman so lovely and intelligent should not be walking the streets of London without her gentleman"

Mina pulled herself up to her full height, very angry now. "Do I know you sir?" "Are you acquainted with my husband?" "Shall I call the police?" He looked at her gently now as a cat does with a mouse it wants to play with but not eat. "Husband?" "I shall bother you no more" he bowed slightly and walked off. As he passed me, I felt his power. It was like hot metal on my face. Responding to it, she called, "sir? It is I who have been rude. If you're looking..."

"Please" he interrupted softly. "Permit me to introduce myself. I am Prince Vlad of Sagite. "

"A prince no less" she was impressed. "I am your servant." He said humbly. My whole body ached at the sound. It was mine, that voice!

"Willamina Murray" she extended her hand. He tipped his hat. "I am honored, Madam Mina"

"This way" she murmured and they began to walk down the teeming street.

I had never seen such a thing as a cinematograph. It was a projector screen with moving tintypes on it. Most of these were crude, woman sitting in men's laps half naked. It made me exasperated. I could see Mina out of the corner of my eye and knew she found it moronic also. Vlad glanced over at her and his mouth twitched. He said, "Astounding. There are no limits to science"

Mina drew herself up again, indignant 'how can you call this science?" "Do you think Madam Curie would invite such comparisons, really"

He turned, looking at her and she realized too late how freely she had spoken to a strange man. "I shouldn't have come here. I must go" she turned aside but he followed her, taking her arm, "do not fear me" I came after as he pulled her around to the edge of the tent and lay her down on a bench, afraid of him raping her or worse, but he did nothing beyond softly whispering:_ hush little love, no harm will come to you. I am here. _

The words he had said to me the night Tabis was born, when he had held me there. I had to calm Mina so I placed my hands on her forehead and concentrating as hard as I could, gave her my images. Or rather, copies of those images. And stepped back. She gasped as all this hit her in a rush. "Who are you?" "I know you'" the fear was there in her face but it was beginning to be dominated by other emotions for which I had no name.

"I have crossed oceans of time to find you" he murmured and stroked her face with his gloved hand.

_Like he swore he would. _I was torn hopelessly between laughter and tears. He thought he had. The oath had been kept.

Mina closed her eyes as he stroked and he turned away from her, eyes glowing red fangs sliding forth. I watched as if frozen, knowing that if he bit her now, I could do nothing. I had no idea vampires could not control the urge to bite or that they might want to.

Vlad plunged down, fangs gleaming. I shrieked, but no one heard. Just as I was about to dive in front of Mina, he pulled himself up with a supreme effort of will and continued to stroke her face. She seemed not to have noticed. The desire came again in a wave and it occurred to me that in a sense it was like sex.

Desperate not to bite her, barely in control he rose, the snarl he made while rising, part need part sorrow was enough to make her open her eyes. And then there was another snarl, that of a real wolf. Mina, hearing this, raced, pushing her way through the terrified, milling throng. When she turned a corner and saw Vlad still waiting for her she cried out and ran from him, only to nearly collide with a white wolf. It snarled, lips drawn back over fine white teeth. Mina stumbled back, through me and the rush of cold air must have frightened her even more. Vlad, repressed now, called to the wolf in Romanian, and it trotted over, panting, docile as any dog.

"Come here, Mina" he gestured, wrapping an arm around the wolf's neck so that it wouldn't stir. Mina seemed delighted, for she was running her fingers though the lush white fur, luxuriating in the sensation. The animal stood quiet, soothed by the petting and by Vlad's presence. Mina looked up at him, smiling. "He likes you" Vlad whispered, and her smile widened. I wanted to draw closer to pat the wolf, for he reminded me of Saul, but I was afraid if I did, Mina would scare. I wanted to see what Vlad was planning. He could have bitten Mina at any time, but realized, I think, two things. One, he would not gain her trust and love that way and two; he wanted the bite to have great pleasure in it for her, to be like lovemaking instead of rape. He looked up at her smiling. "There is much to be learned from beasts"

He took her home, as any good suitor would do, helping her out of the carriage and kissing her hand, the picture of respect. After the carriage drove away she stayed at the gate, staring after him with longing.

10

Mina went nowhere the next day so when I saw Dr. Steward, the keeper of the insane asylum next to Carfax Abby come to examine Lucy I followed him. She was being fitted for her wedding dress in her rooms. The gown was an exquisite creation of white lace, ruffs and a cream under dress.

'Jack!" she cried upon seeing him. "Oh brilliant Jack! Do you like it?"

Jack was speechless. She took this as a yes.

"Did Arthur put you up to this or did you want me alone just once before I'm married?" she giggled. It saddened me. She was such a radiant girl and now the vivacity of her life was being literally sucked away.

Jack blushed. "Miss Lucy, you're embarrassing me. I'm here as you're doctor. Your fiancée is very worried about you and I assure you a doctor's confidence is scared. I must have your complete trust."

She turned, some of the merriment fading and being replaced with alarm. She lowered her voice, forcing me to move closer. "Help me Jack. I don't know what's happing to me. I'm changing. I can feel it. I can hear _everything. _The servants at the other end of the house whispering and the mice in the attic stomping like elephants. But I'm having horrible nightmares, Jack."

Rage ripped though me. The devil, why couldn't he leave poor Lucy alone. It wasn't her he was after. She descended into soft sobs, and he hastened to comfort her. "I'm here, Lucy. Nothing will harm you"

She cried out a little as he gave her a shot of something that I assumed would calm her. When they started to kiss, I moved out into the foyer. They were interrupted by the arrival of two men I didn't know. I found out one was Arthur, her promised and the other was Quincy Morris, an American friend of them both.

"Frankly Arthur," Jack was saying as I approached them, "I'm confounded"

""ah Jack are you still brooding over Miss Lucy?" Quincy asked. Jack continued. "I can only conclude that it must be something mental"

Arthur stared at him "how very droll. D'ya hear that Quince?" "Last week he wanted to marry her, now he wants to have her committed." "Let's go have a look at her, shall we?"

At first as we came back in I thought she'd had some kind of fit. Her breathing was only shallow wheezing gasps for air. Her face was drained of nearly all color. They all watched her for a moment and then Jack said softly, "I'm at a loss, I admit. I've taken the liberty of cabling Abraham Van Helsing, the med- physician philosopher.

"Sounds like a god damm witch doctor to me Jack" snarled Quincy, but Jack shook his head. "Van Helsing knows more about obscure diseases then any man in the world. He's my teacher and mentor."

Arthur, still looking at Lucy said softly, "do it man. Bring him here. Spare no expense."

They left, and I watched her tug at the collar of her dress. I didn't look because I knew what was there.

_Stupid men. Best hurry, her time is running out._

Van Helsing was a stocky man with hooded blue eyes that shot sparks and graying hair. Jack came to meet him. Luckily for the men Van Helsing figured out instantly what was wrong and not in the least because he came in while Vlad was feeding on Lucy. "My god, she's just a child!" he exclaimed, and hurried to set up a transfusion. Poor child she was far gone now. He was calling her cruelly, his thirst only half-slacked, and she answered with her cries. Arthur came to give the blood; they took nearly a pint of blood from him, an amount which astounded me. He was playing with this child indeed. Otherwise she would be dead by now.

After, all the men went into the garden. I followed to hear after checking on Mina, who was sleeping. I had a feeling Vlad wouldn't attack her. Not yet.

"Those marks on her throat" Jack was saying. "No disease, no titration. I'm sure the blood loss occurred there."

Van Helsing stared at him. "Oh yah?" "Where did the blood go?" "You were once a careful student Jack. Use your brain! Where did the blood go, tell me?"

Jack spread his arms. "The bedclothes would be covered in blood"

"Exactly do not let your eyes see or your ears hear that which you cannot account for."

Jack yelled in frustration: "something just went up there, sucked it out of her and flew away, I suppose?" Van Helsing met his eyes though the other men laughed. "Yah. Why not?"

Arthur said impatiently, "that's brilliant, that's absolutely brilliant. Will one of you learned doctors or whatever you are kindly tell me what is going on with my Lucy?"

Van Helsing stared at Jack. "Jack you are a scientist! Do you not think there are things in this universe that you cannot explain but which are true?" "Mesmerism hypnotism…." His voice faded and he was gone. I looked about me as puzzled as the men. Arthur muttered, "Where the hell did he go?"

Then he reappeared behind a tombstone. "See?"

"I feel like a blundering novice" Jack complained.

"Gentlemen, we're not fighting some disease here. Those marks on your dear Lucy's neck were made by something unspeakable, out there. Dead but not dead. It stalks us for some dread purpose I do not yet comprehend. To live it feeds on Lucy's precious blood. It is a beast, a monster."

_Something, somewhere is settling down to sleep in the light of day with a bloated stomach and a contented growl. _

Mina's attraction to her "prince" grew though he was never anything but polite. By reading her journal I found she was confused. She loved Jonathan but when I had given her the images I had given her something else too. And while she knew not where the attraction came from it was still there.

"Absinthe is the aphrodisiac of the self. The green fairy who lives in the absinthe wants your soul." "But. You are safe with me."

I smiled at the irony of it. _Beware girl-child beware the fairy doesn't want your soul but _he _does. _

They where sitting in a dinning room, facing each other and she had just put sugar to sweeten the bitter wormwood in her mouth. She then drank, smiling at him over the rim of the glass. He looked back at her with tenderness. It made me shrivel a little inside.

"Tell me prince. Tell me of your home."

"The most beautiful place in all creation" he was looking at her as though he wanted to pour all this love of his land though his eyes. But she needed it not. She had me. "Yes" came the whisper. 'It must be." She was conjuring the images I had given her now. 'a land beyond a great vast forest, surrounded by majestic mountains, lush vineyards and flowers of such frailty and beauty as to be found no where else."

Vlad was looking at her as though a stone had just spoken. "You describe my home as if you'd seen it first hand."

_She has in a sense._

She averted her eyes from him. "It's your voice perhaps." "It's so familiar. "Its like-"she drew a breath, "a voice in a dream I cannot place. " "It comforts me when I am alone" he finished the last words with her. They looked at each other and I thought he was going to kiss her but she rose in a rustle of red silk and stood looking out at the shadows of the dancers. "And what of the princess?"

His breath caught. "Princess?"

"There is always a princess" she replied. I closed my eyes. _Feel this. Feel my sadness._

"With gowns flowing white. Her face... her face is the river. The princess, she is a river filled with tears of sadness and heartbreak."

I could see him. He was crying, hand to his mouth and suddenly I was filled with rage I wanted to kill him.

_Yes, weep for me, you should weep for the girl child you are slowly killing you fiend. And once I loved you so that I risked my life not to be parted from you._

He stood now and walked to her "there was a princess. Elisabeta. She was the most radiant woman in all the empires of the world." He drew closer to Mina. "Man's deceit took her from her ancient prince. She leapt to her death into the river that you spoke of. In my mother's tongue it is called _Argshes, _River Princess." He moved his hand down her face wiping away her tears and when he turned his hand over, they were diamonds. She smiled and taking this as permission, he kissed her forehead.

I turned away. Later they danced, amid the flickering glow of candles and I did my best not to watch how intimately he held her. He thought she was me, after all.

The next day I followed Mina as she ran toward the French doors of Lucy's room, a letter in her hand. "Lucy, Lucy!"

Before she reached the doors Van Helsing stepped out in front of her. "Abraham Van Helsing."

"Oh, Dr. Van Helsing." She was out of breath.

"You are Madam Mina dear friend to our Lucy, yah?"

She smiled. "How is she Dr.?"

"She's still very weak. She tells me of your beloved Jonathan Harker and your worry for him. I too worry for all young lovers." He caught her up, spinning her around in that same dance, and she caught her breath. _He knows._

"The darkness is not light my child. There are lights and you are one of the lights, dear Mina the light of all light." He leaned forward, breathing in her scent, and then suddenly released her "go now, see your friend."

Grateful she went into the bedroom. I trailed after her. Seeing Lucy filled me with a kind of helplessness that seemed impossible to overcome. She was fading fast now her face a ghostly white. But she smiled as Mina approached. "Mina. You look different Mina. You look positively radiant. You've heard from Jonathan, haven't you?"

"Yes." Mina sat down on the bed. "He's safe Lucy. He's in a convent in Romania. He's suffering from a violent brain fever. The good sisters caring for him, they wrote to me they say he needs me. But I won't go. I'm not going to leave you."

Lucy shook her head as insistently as her weakened body would allow. "Mina, you're got to go to him. You've got to love him and marry him right then and there. And I want you to take this, my sister; it's my wedding gift to you." She slid a ring off her finger and ignoring Mina's protests, gave it to her. "Don't worry about spoiled little Lucy. I'll be alright. Tell Jonathan oceans of love."

Mina, overcome finally with the realization that her friend was dying, lowered her head to kiss Lucy then rose putting flowers on the bedside table. Knocking down the garlic wreath that sat there. Lucy, made uncomfortable by its proximity began to writhe. She threw the vase to the floor, shattering it. Mina turned, amazed.

"I can't breath!" Lucy screeched. Van Helsing and Jack restrained her. They were speaking, trying to calm her. But she was refusing to be calmed. Quincy came up now he had been standing by the door and I hadn't seen him. It was clear none of the men knew what was happing to Lucy save Van Helsing.

'Miss Lucy, Miss Lucy, now you just rest easy. Arthur sent me to take care of you. He said if you don't get better right quick I'll have ta put you out of your misery like a lame horse."

Lucy's eyes glowed. I didn't want to see her bite Quincy so I turned back to where Mina was standing shell-shocked at her friend's lewd display. 'Get some brandy" she was told and fled.

Then I heard Lucy yell, "Get off me!' and opened my eyes. She was lying down now held by Van Helsing, he commanded her to sleep. I moved as close as I could watching him pull her lips up to show the fangs retracting into her gum line.

"Yah" he murmured. "Nasferatu"

12

I went with Mina, to fetch Jonathan. He still suffered fits from time to time and there was a nice familiarity at being able to look out for him once more. They were married in Romania and then retuned to London.

When we returned, it was to find Lucy dead. Vlad as a wolf had torn her to pieces. I mourned for the girl, who had been such a bright creature. She certainly had done nothing to deserve the life of the undead.

Her wedding dress was used as the shroud. Jack and Quincy were just as despondent as Arthur.

At the viewing, I saw Van Helsing whisper to Jack. "Before nightfall I want you to bring me a set of postmortem knives."

"An autopsy? For Lucy?"

"No, no, not exactly, I just want to cut off her head and take out her heart."

Jack turned away, sickened but he listened. That night the men stole to the back of the garden where Lucy was buried, and performed the rite that would free her soul.

"Vampires do exist and this one we fight, this one we face has the strength of 20 or more people. And you can testify for that, Mr. Harker." I was perched behind Mina and Jonathan's chairs at a London pub. It was the next day. Jonathan had just told Van Helsing, "I know where the bastard sleeps. I brought him there. To Carfax Abby." They were now making plans to destroy the vampire.

"He can also control the meaner things of life: the bat, the rodent, the wolf. He can appear as mist as vapor or as fog and vanish at will. All these things Dracula can do but he is not free. He must rest in the sacred earth of his homeland to regain his evil power. It is here we shall find him and destroy him utterly."

The scene: the next night. The men are lighting torches preparing to move into Carfax Abby. Mina was shaking and clinging to Dr. Steward's arm because Jonathan had joined the men. Jack said to Van Helsing "I'll take Mina to my quarters. She'll be safer there" as I followed I shivered the wind was picking up.

The sanatorium was a horrid place. I could hear people screaming. Mina said, seeming to have picked out a voice, "Dr. Steward, who is that man?"

"Renfield" he answered. "This is no place for you Madam Mina."

"Renfield" she said. "I must speak with him" she turned and walked over even though Jack tried to prevent her from doing so.

"Mr. Renfield, behave you. This is Ms. Harker"

Renfield was a small balding man with glasses. He said to Mina in quite a sane manner, "good evening"

"Good evening, Mr. Renfield".

He looked almost bashful. "It seems I've been rather naughty." He looked up. "I know you. You're the bride my master covets"

She seemed startled. "I have a husband. I am Ms. Harker"

"My master tells me about you."

"What does he tell you?"

"That he is coming. That he is coming for you. Please, don't stay here. Get away from these men or I pray to God I might never see your sweet face again. May the Lord bless and keep you" he bent, kissing her hand though the bars.

As we turned away he began yelling again. Jack hurried Mina into his quarters.

'The water and toiletries are at your disposal. You'll be completely safe here" he bent and kissed her hand, then left.

Mina sank down on the bed. "Help." She whispered. "Someone please."

And then I knew what I had to do. I became solid.

"Hello"

She turned her mouth opening in astonishment. "Who are you?"

"I am she. I am the princess"

"Elisabeta" she breathed.

"Yes. I want to take the burden from your shoulders, Mina. You love Vlad with his power, nothing more. Do you truly love Jonathan Harker?"

She nodded. "I thought it was the drink that night. But no, it was you!" "You have been here all along."

"Yes I'm sorry I couldn't save Lucy, but I have a plan that will give us both our loves and rid the world of this evil"

"Tell me. I will do it"

13

I was lying in Dr. Steward's bed wearing Mina's nightdress. I was mentally preparing myself to be Mina. Vlad must not suspect anything.

_Goddess, give me strength. _

I felt him come into the room and slide under the bedclothes. I keep my eyes closed. 'Yes, my love. You're found me"

"My most precious life" he replied.

I could say this at least with complete sincerity. "I wanted this to happen. I know that now. I want to be with you, always"

"You cannot know what you are saying"

I opened my eyes. For a moment it was as if none of this had ever happened. Dear, Goddess, he even smelled the same.

"Yes, I do know" I raised my head to kiss him, two lingering soul kisses. Desire rippled though me in waves.

_No no keep your head._

He lowered his head, moving down my body not so much kissing as simply touching me. I placed my hands on his head, plunging my fingers into the familiar thick strands.

"I feared I might never feel your touch again. I thought you were dead"

He gripped my hands pulling me up to a sitting position and placed my hand on his chest. I almost lost control at the feeling of the familiar smoothness.

"There is no life in this body" he said seriously.

I pulled back; hand over my mouth, feigning shock. I must give Mina a chance to get home.

"And yet you live. What are you? I must know, you must tell me" the look in his eyes almost broke my resolve. Dear God, such sadness. This was my fault.

"I am nothing. Lifeless, soulless hated and feared. I am dead to all the world" the pain in his voice was overwhelming and I reached out to him. He gestured back with his arm. "Hear me!" a deep breath, taking courage. "I am the monster the breathing men would kill. I am Dracula" he slumped, defeated; it seemed to have taken all his reserves to tell me this. I sat helpless and the more I thought about it, his cruel murder of Lucy the cunning seduction of Mina, the more my rage grew until I struck him a blow to the back, something I would have never dared to do in life. But this was different. He had murdered someone. I stuck him over and over again; aware even as I did so the idea was ludicrous. That even in life I couldn't have harmed him.

He turned slowly looking at me with the same sadness and my anger increased. _Damm you how can I bring you back if there is nothing left of you?_

I was striking harder now, my hands finding his open shirt, striking bare flesh. He sat impassively, letting me vent my rage, then caught my wrists gently, turning my hands over and drawing them up. Beyond reason now, I struggled, knew it was useless and stopped. I was crying by now real tears of sorrow and anger. _I am so sorry my love my one my husband. _

"I love you. God forgive me I do" he pulled back seeing my hysteria over and placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked up. "I want to be what you are see what you see, love what you love!" I was no longer acting now I was truly pleading. His eyes were still full of despair. There was no seduction therein, simply love and need and hope. A man's eyes indeed. "Mina"

_Yes!_

"To walk with me you must die to your breathing life and be reborn to mine"

"You are my love and my life, always"

He swung my body back into his arms exposing my throat. Hesitating, he stroked my hair with his free hand. "Then I give you life eternal and everlasting love." "The power of the storm and the beasts of the earth. Walk with me to be my loving wife forever" his eyes met mine

_He knows somehow. And doesn't care. Good. The men don't have to. _

"Yes I will" I whispered. "Yes"

He moved his mouth down my neck in that comfortable way I remembered, lingering kissing sucking on the skin. In a moment of humor I wondered how I tasted. When he got to the middle, he paused and drew in a deep breath. In that breath I could sense his "do you truly wish this" side by side with the maddening almost instinctive urge to feed.

_Yes I do._

There is no way to describe what it felt like when he bit down. It was delight; I was swimming lost in it. I cried out with it, heard my neck break but of course felt nothing. In the rush I had loosened my grip on him but he was there, catching my body as I sank. He pulled me upright against him making feral sounds of satisfaction. Somehow they seemed as normal to me as the soft moans he used to make in life.

Pulling his shirt back and leaving one shoulder bare, he racked a nail across his chest. Blood welled up. I gazed up at him.

_No goddess, I can't. Not this. I will lose myself._

A louder voice in my head said _you can you must._

He was watching me, lazy with pleasure and happiness something I remembered from nearly every day of my life.

"Drink. And join me in eternal life."

I closed my eyes breathed in deep and placed my lips on his chest. It made me want to cry how familiar it was. I had done this a thousand times in life, in my dreams. I ignored the blood instead just relishing the skin under my lips and tongue. I could hear him drawing breath in a gasp of pleasure. Then abruptly, his voice: "no, no I cannot let this be!" he pulled my head back though I fought pleading, my whole body screaming for fulfillment. "Please I don't care, make me yours!"

"No, then you'll be cursed as I am to walk though the shadow of death for all eternity I love you too much"- his voice broke as it had never done in life- "to condemn you!"

I smiled. "Take me away from all this death." And placed my lips deliberate back on his chest.

It took a long time and once I sobbed aloud disbelieving it. And oh the ecstasy of it. I spend my fingers over his nipples, leaning my whole weight into his body, nothing mattering except this texture to be relished. After a few moments or maybe longer he moved pulling himself up arms to the sky releasing something (the joy of finding me? the pain of the years? Both?) In a sound that was part moan and part triumphant cry. Sinking down on the bed he enfolded his arms around my body rocking me head on my shoulder. I buried my face in his open shirt breathing in rhythm. He lay down still holding me close, safe. My body relaxed.

_If I close my eyes we are home_

We lay there for a long time not speaking simply reveling in one another's presence.

Until he looked up from my face and growled.

A second later the door bust open.

14

Jonathan came though the door first crying out her name: "Mina!" I was alone now my arms around air and as I turned I had a moment of forgetting. _Who are you? And where is my lord?_

Vlad released a series of short squeaking sound such as a bat would make if one could hear it. When I turned I saw him a grey creature with bat like features. Standing on the bed it was about 7 feet tall towing over the men. They drew back at the sight of it. Then Van Helsing stepped forward and began to chant an exorcism. Vlad laughed. "You think you can destroy me with your idols" he gave a throaty sort of roar and the cross burst into flame. Van Helsing stumbled back. "I who served the cross. I who commanded legions hundreds of years before you where born!"

"Your armies were defeated!" "You tortured and impaled thousands of people!"

"I was betrayed! Look what you're god has done to me!"

"No, you're war with God is over you must pay for your crimes!" van Helsing stared up at him. "Christ compels you!"

Vlad drew himself up in victory. "She is now my bride!"

"No!" Jonathan ran to the bed a pistol in his hand "no!" I cried and grabbed for it but I was too late he had already fired several rounds into Vlad's chest. Vlad pulled back vanishing into the wall. Only the red gleam of his eyes could be seen. Van Helsing frantic, "light more light!'

The light was swung over and in its gleam dropped rats, dozens of them. They scurried by sniffing my feet. I recoiled sobbing "unclean!" all was lost. Damm these men.

"Get them!" Jonathan yelled. "They must be burned!"

"We have learned something much. Dracula fears us. He fears time. For if not, why does he hurry so?"

Van Helsing was speaking to me. We are on a train headed _home_ I was doing my best to fake the transformation and so far was doing well. The real Mina is at her home. She is safe. My plan worked.

"He is calm" I looked at Van Helsing from where I am lying.

'How do you know?"

"He speaks to me"

"He has a strong mind connection to you."

I smiled. _You have no idea, old man_

"His heart was strong enough to survive the grave"

I glanced up again, surprised. "You admire him"

"Yah. He was in life a most remarkable man. His mind was great and powerful. But greater is the necessity to stamp him out and destroy him utterly"

I lowered my eyes "doctor?"

"Yah?"

"I know that I am becoming like him"

'Your salvation is his destruction. That is why I want to hypnotize you. I want you to help me find him, Mina. Before it is too late, please help me find him.'" He held up a candle. "Look into this light, the light of all light into this flame. "Your eyes are heavy. Go to sleep. Sleep now."

My eyelids flutter, then close. "I must go to him, he calls. "What do you hear child?" comes Van Helsing's voice. I draw in a deep breath "my prince is calling me. He is traveling across icy seas to his beloved home". "There he will grow strong again" "I am coming to him to partake of this strength."

Because we were traveling by train we could reach the Black Sea Port in Varna in 3 days by ship Vlad must take at least a week. From Pairs we traveled though the Alps to Budapest. Vlad has to sail around the rock of Gibraltar. "There, Jonathan exclaimed, "we will met his ship and burn it into the sea"

Time passed. I filed my canine teeth to fool them. I could always blunt them again. I felt the sorriest for Jonathan. I longed to tell him Mina was safe.

"The vampire has baptized her with his own blood. But her blood is dying my friends, it is no use" Van Helsing sighed.

Jonathan came over and gripped my hands in his. I started up, choking, and he spoke: "Mina, I will not let you go into the unknown alone" I looked up at him. His face was so earnest.

"Oh my poor dear Jonathan. What have I done to you?" I stocked his face. "No" he said. "It is I who have done this to both of us"

"He's coming closer!" I whispered and pulled against the tug of him.

"Mina, Mina" he gripped my hands. "Stay with me" "please"

"I am so cold" I whispered.

Van Helsing told me Vlad's ship sailed past us in the night at the port of Galaste. He asked if I couldn't stop Vlad from reading my mind. I shook my head. In truth I could, most likely, but I don't wish to. Vlad murmurs the most wonderful things to me in my head.

"How will we catch him now?" Arthur asked in frustration. The men were all sitting looking at each other, at a loss. Then Jonathan stood up, rocking a little with the motion of the train. He drew a line with his finger. "Glaste. Varna. It's about 200 miles, I think that with the horses we can cut him off, reach him before he reaches the castle. We'll dispatch Van Helsing straight to the Borgo Pass. If we fails in our task you will have to finish him.

Van Helsing and I took a carriage. Jonathan, Quincy Arthur and Jack remained on the train. I was now the bait. I did not like it.

We were driving when I sat up "I know this place" the land was calling. 400 years hadn't changed it much.

"The end of the world" said Van Helsing

"We must go!" I grabbed the reins and pulled the horses.

"Mina!" Van Helsing fought with me for the reins. I cried out, "He needs me!" "We must go!"

"Mina" he said again the carriage stayed on course.

Van Helsing got a wire from Jonathan the next day which said:

_We are past Bistrita. Dracula has outsmarted us again. The gypsies took charge of the vampire's box at Glaste and are now on the Borgo Pass Road. _

Van Helsing became even more anxious as he realized that Vlad understood our plan. As for me I kept up the deception, acting odd, not eating (which wasn't difficult.)

Two nights after the carriage incident we were still on The Pass about a ten minute ride from the castle. We stopped there for the night. When Van Helsing gave me a plate of food, "here you must eat" I threw it away. 'I am not hungry!" "Mina!" he said in warning. I turned there they stood the Brides. My maid servants. My mind raced as they whispered to me in the Old Tongue.

Possession. That was _it! _I could pretend they where possessing me so that he would believe the blood was taking hold. I began to throw myself about and utter wild cries. This seemed to make them bolder and they came closer. I hated then so, my servants in life, trying to be my masters in death. I should have laughed if I hadn't been pretending so hard. I turned.

_Now _

"You're been so good to me, Professor" I made my voice low. Let them think I was under their spell. "I know that Lucy harbored secret desires for you she told me I do know what men desire" they were smiling laughing. I pressed my lips to his fighting down a wave of revulsion. I had done far nastier things than kiss an old man.

I forced his head down to my breasts. " will you cut off my head and drive a stake though my heart like to did to poor Lucy, you murdering bastard?" he made a sound of protest so I lunged for him snarling as best I could.

"Not while I live!" "I'm sworn to protect you!" he disentangled himself and pulled a scared coin from his pocket. he pressed it to my forehead. I screamed for it burned red- hot and left a circular raised burn. But the women were still coming closer. Van Helsing moved in a circle around us with the torch. 'We're safe within the circle. I lost Lucy; I'll not lose you to him." He brandished the torch looking demonic himself in the light "whores of Satan!" "This is Holy God!" "Leave this place now!"

They growled.

"I command you in the name of Christ!" he brought the flame closer menacingly and they finally retreated but vented their rage on the carriage and horses. The poor animals screamed as they were ripped to pieces. Van Helsing's shouts rang in my ears but I was too preoccupied by the burn on my forehead. I sank down and touched it.

_The old greybeard was right I am dammed. I must be._

I curled up as the sun rose and dawn came.

A few hours later I was woken by Van Helsing's yells of "Dracul!" that echoed down to me. I smiled. The game was set. The pieces were in position.

Play.

"Beta" his voice was soft, compelling. I stood. "My love"

Van Helsing came up behind me. "They're racing against the sunset. It may be too late, God help us"

I grabbed a pair of binoculars and raised them to my face. Along the Pass I could see the men. A band of the gypsies were hauling Vlad's box on a wagon. Behind, in pursuit, came Jack, Arthur Quincy and Jonathan. They all had guns. I heard shots in the distance but couldn't tell who was firing them. I had to keep them from getting to the box before sundown. If Vlad could be at his full power when the box was opened the men would be no match for him. I prayed for a moment. _Help me Goddess, please. _

And then as though a camera had altered focus I no longer needed the binoculars. I could see with my own eyes the men below. _Yes a sigh!_ I had been given permission. I glanced up saw the sun sinking but not fast enough!

"Beta" came the voice again almost pleading. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Vlad was helpless in the box till dark. I looked around, running across the snow. I needed a high place. The ruins of the outer wall! I raced up them and closed my eyes, closed my mind to everything, Van Helsing's shouts, the yells of the men to Vlad, everything.

I saw my mother; clad in blue with the caldron before her, the 4 elements circling her I saw the stormy sky above the grove where she performed the rite. I saw myself at 10 years old; before I knew I was going to marry a Christian, looking at my mother with awe. As has been said before we have no quarrel with Mary and Christ just one more face of the God and Goddess but only with the priests who would stamp all other faces of the Devine.

I spoke the words now, for this truly was my time of greatest need.

_Goddess great one in her 3 forms unlock the secrets to me so that I may save the one I love. _

Then I called the storm

"De danda dune a cale a tar!"

I tried to tell myself as all priestess must during a rite that the power was not truly mine. But as the snow blew and the horses spun as I laughed in the teeth of the gale and felt Vlad's savage delight, all that I had been taught was swept away from me. I was drunk on my power, reckless with it.

The clouds crept up and seemed to waver, but they were moving. I banished the power both arms up screaming into the face of the storm...

No! In my delight I hadn't seen that the men had defeated most of the gypsies and were almost at the gate to the castle! I jumped from the ruins and raced for the gate. My feet where so slow! I could see already that I would not make it. The gate slid shut and for the first time ever, I was on the other side of it and could not get in.

"No!" In my agony I didn't even think about becoming mist and slipping though the bars. Quincy and the last gypsy were fighting while Jonathan worked feverishly at the ropes on Vlad's box. I could sense him inside, snarling angry, confused. I looked up at the cloud. _Move, Damm you!_

The gypsy knocked Quincy down and when he rolled I could see the blood from a wound on his back. I could tell it was fatal. Poor Quincy who fought so hard.

"Mina!" Van Helsing grabbed me. He had finally caught up. "No!" I ran around to a hole in the wall coming out inside the courtyard. In time to see the cloud cover the sun simultaneously as Jonathan cut the last rope. Vlad burst from the box grabbed Jonathan by the neck. Jonathan quick as lighting slashed Vlad across the throat, nearly cutting his head off. He screeched. Then Van Helsing cried "Quincy!" and Quincy, having killed the last gypsy, turned and plunged his Bowie knife into Vlad's heart.

"No!" I screamed. Vlad gave a great roar and fell from the wagon where he lay, growling and convulsing.

Keeping up the façade till the end I pointed the rife I had grabbed at Jonathan. "When my time comes will you do the same to me?" "Will you?"

"No" he whispered, staring at me aghast.

Vlad had crawled to the chapel door and beckoned me with the last of his strength. I went to him. Arthur made a movement to stop me but the others held him back. "No!" Jonathan cried. "Our work is finished here. Hers has just begun."

And so I stepped into the chapel for the last time.

15

I had to guide him. This husband of mine who had always been so strong. Blood, smelling of time and sadness dripped from his throat and breast. I t was only a short walk to the alter but by then I had memorized the heavy gold fabric of his robe. The way his ancient, chalk white body seemed slightly blurred as though he were already turning to dust. Every step seemed like a lifetime. Maybe it was. When we got to the alter steps I lowered him down as gently as I could. He turned his head with great difficulty looking at me though filmed over eyes

Tears were streaming down my face wetting his robe, but I was smiling. _Hello again. _

"Where is my God?" he whispered. "He has forsaken me"

Even as he spoke more blood dripped from the wounds. I was crying now almost too hard to see. Tugging at the knife, I began to cry harder because I couldn't budge it.

He lifted his hand and placed it over mine on the hilt. "It is finished."

"No" _no God it can't be. Not when I've worked so hard to save you. Don't leave me here alone. _

"My love" I bent kissing him. He didn't taste of death but wine and love and pride like always.

"My love"

The room flooded with light. I looked up, started as all the candles lit themselves.

_There in the presence of god I understood how my love could release us all from the powers of darkness. Our love was stronger then death._

When I looked back down it was into the eyes of the man he was looking at me with amazement and tenderness.

_Yes. I followed you here to the ends of the world and our own lives which should have ended long ago. Did you expect me to rest?_

"Give me peace"

I almost didn't hear him. I could have pretended I didn't.

But I had.

I closed my eyes and drove the knife down into his body. It made a clang in the alter steps. Thunder rumbled outside. He twisted a little then lay still. Nearly blinded by my tears I kissed him one last time and yanked the knife out. In the same stroke I swung it down, severing his head from his body.

I sat back on my heels shaking with what I had done. Then, on impulse, reached up to touch my forehead. There was nothing there.

I looked up, away from the mangled body. Though my tear-haze I could see someone had painted Vlad and I on the ceiling. My head was on his knee. I remember that. He had whispered that he thought such a pose very odd and I had agreed.

I lay down over his body and closed my eyes for the last time.

_Bring me home Lord and Lady please bring me home._

I will die with the knowledge that Mina is safe. She can be Ms. Harker and teach school. My work is finished. Please, let me too, have peace

Underneath my body was changing. No longer cold stone but warm sheets, soft skin. I moved my hand and another hand caught it.

"Beta, open your eyes"

_No. it can't be._

"I am frightened"

A hand caressed my face, my neck my naked breasts.

"Nothing will harm you. Open your eyes"

So I did. To look into a pair of blue ones as familiar as my own face.

"Vlad!"

"Who else?" he laughed.

I looked around. "Where are we?" It looked like we were in our bed in the solar but something was strange, different. It didn't feel quite real.

"Think you'll know"

I twined a piece of his long hair around my fingers, stoked his chest hardly daring to believe my senses.

He pulled me close, encircling me in his arms. "I told you" he whispered though a kiss, "I told you I would find you"

I smiled, welcoming his kiss with my whole body, kissing back greedily. "Yes you did. You said something else too, do you remember?"

He pulled his mouth away from mine reluctantly to answer. "No, love, I don't"

'You said I was salvation."

He smiled his blue eyes twinkling. "And are you?"

I grinned back. "Think, you'll know" and sank down into the sensations of the self.

The time for living and dying was over.

Eternity was here.

Fin.


End file.
